


【纪和】就是肉懒得想标题了

by Ricardo12138



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 纪和, 铁齿铜牙纪晓岚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricardo12138/pseuds/Ricardo12138
Summary: 再给@傲赐大大一个贵宾席这。。。我好像把我 最好的你 那篇东西的大结局两人的第一次给改了一下就写上来了。。。emmm，算了到时候再改一下就是了！哈哈，我skr小机灵鬼[doge]





	【纪和】就是肉懒得想标题了

**Author's Note:**

> 再给@傲赐大大一个贵宾席
> 
> 这。。。我好像把我 最好的你 那篇东西的大结局两人的第一次给改了一下就写上来了。。。emmm，算了到时候再改一下就是了！哈哈，我skr小机灵鬼[doge]

“行，都依你”  
纪晓岚看着怀中的脸红害羞的和二，整个人的心都软了，揽住和二的腰肢，再低下身，直接将和二公主抱抱起  
“走咯！抱夫人回房洞房咯！”  
“吆喝那么大声干嘛嘛！”  
“自己老婆这么好还不能炫耀啦！”，纪晓岚坏笑着看着怀中的人，有吆喝道“刘全，开你家老爷房门，快点的！”  
“刘，刘全……开……开门，快点”  
“和二，你叫大声点啊！嘿嘿！你平时可不是这么招呼刘全的啊！”纪晓岚故意逗和二，又坏笑着贴近和二耳边“等下在床上不会也这么叫吧?”  
“你！你！纪晓岚你放我下来！”和二嗔怪道，作势挣扎了一下，纪晓岚见状便不再逗他了，说话间，纪晓岚已经抱着和二飞奔出园子，到了和珅房门口，刘全也已经打开和珅房门，并且识相地早早退下，周围的闲杂人等也已经被清走，纪晓岚二话不说直接进房，房间没有装修过，以纪晓岚对这的熟悉，闭着眼睛都知道床在哪  
熟练的来到床边，丝毫不给和二反应机会，把和二放下的同时顺势就亲了上去，亲上就是一个持久的吻，吻的时候将舌头伸入和二的嘴里，最开始时是用舌头舔舐着和二的牙齿，一颗一颗地舔过，是不是再舔舐一下牙床，那种酥酥痒痒的感觉弄得和二嘴里痒痒，不由得更加向老纪索求跟多，主动城府大开，将老纪的软舌轻轻地往里吸入，老纪也用舌头挑逗和二的香舌，就像一个绅士邀请一个未经世事的青涩小女孩跳舞一般，百般邀请，方才获得回应，撩动和珅的舌头后，大胆地顺着和珅更加深入，彻底将和珅推倒，但还是吻着和二不放，好似一旦老纪松开，和二便会跑掉一般，两人忘情地亲吻着，老纪在亲和二的同时，手也不忘在和二身上游走，直到两人都喘不过气，这一番深情才算作罢  
老纪伸直双手撑起身子，半起身将和二压在剩下，褂子在园子时就解开，一进门就更是直接被老纪扯下来丢掉了，此时和珅身上只剩一件长衫，一件内衣，以及……一件肚兜，老纪看着和二，边解开和二长衫的扣子便笑着对红着脸的和二说道“和二！亥时了！那我们是不是该……”  
和二弱弱地说道“你自己现在不是在做着吗”和二刚说完纪晓岚就解开了和二长衫的所有扣子，将和珅扶起将其长衫脱去，和二也红着脸，看着老纪，像个娃娃一样任老纪摆布  
试问谁能想到驰骋朝野的和中堂此刻会在纪晓岚面前听话的像个娃娃一样，只会红着脸盯着纪晓岚看  
然而事实就是如此，纪晓岚看着红着脸，无比娇羞的和二，整个人都热了起来，几乎是扯着拉下和二的白色内衣，露出里面那件红色的肚兜，“和二，我好喜欢你，好喜欢你的肚兜，嘻嘻”说着又亲了亲和二的眼睫，将和二的头埋进自己怀里，将和二的手放在自己腰上，同时伸手去解和二绑肚兜的结，衣服除了下身几乎就已经脱光了  
上身已经露出和二胸前的两个桃粒，纪晓岚毫不犹豫就亲了上去，将其中一颗含入口中，轻轻咬住，舌尖旋转着舔舐，和二顿时发出一声轻吟，“老纪你轻点，有点疼～”  
“好，都依你”纪晓岚笑着，有俯下身子去亲另外一粒，同时手也不肯闲下来，一只手在和二身上到处游走肆意索取，另一只手则伸进和珅亵裤，开始上下套弄着，惹得和二不时发出一阵阵呻吟，渐渐地纪晓岚越亲越下，等和珅反应过来时，已经亲到他肚子上了，纪晓岚将头埋在和珅肚子上，和二的大肚子都是脂肪，十分的柔软，为了表示对这的满意，撒娇似的蹭来蹭去，每次在床上颠鸾倒凤的时候，纪晓岚最喜欢的就是将和二的肚子当枕头蹭来蹭去，亲了又亲，和珅最受不了纪晓岚对自己撒娇耍赖臭不要脸的跟自己求欢，每次纪晓岚一这样自己都得乖乖就范，就在和珅享受着肚子上酥酥痒痒的感觉时，纪晓岚起身，眼疾手快将和珅亵裤扯下，和二那活儿就露了出来，被喜欢的人这么挑逗着，和二那活儿早打起精神，挺立起来，纪晓岚不给和珅时间反应，淫笑着说了一句“和二，它真棒！”就直接将和二那活儿含入口中，用舌头舔舐的同时用手轻轻上下套弄着  
纪晓岚的口腔很温热，丝滑的唾液一直包裹和珅那活儿，纪晓岚的舌头更是如同一块碳火一般，和珅躺着没法看见下身的情景，索性就闭上眼睛，视觉的关闭，和珅的注意力便全集中在下半身了，老纪的如碳火般温热的舌头，在自己那活儿上到处留印记，不时将口中和珅的那话儿用舌头搅拌，忽然，舌尖直接向上带去，将舌尖轻轻伸入马眼，惹得和珅整个人都直接抽搐起身，直接交待在纪晓岚温热的口中，一阵阵娇喘从和珅口中传出，和珅嗔怪道“老纪，你……慢……慢点”  
“好好好，是不是弄疼你了？”  
“没，没”和二红着脸害羞道  
纪晓岚见他这样子，不由得轻笑“爱死你了，我的中堂大人”说罢起身就要去亲和二  
“咦惹～！你嘴里脏，不要～”说完就笑着躲开，纪晓岚见没亲着，就伸手揽住和二，“自己的还嫌脏啊，我就要亲”说完就抹了和二一脸口水，“咦惹～脏不拉几的”和珅笑着跟纪晓岚接吻，纪晓岚亲下和珅的脖子，就开始种草莓，宣示自己的主权，他想要所有人都知道——和二是他的，是他纪晓岚的！  
“别～别，别这样，明天还要上朝”纪晓岚不舍的留了两个印子便作罢  
又从身后抱住和二，手指渐渐伸向和二身后难以启齿的地方  
“别……等等，你，你先把衣服脱了”和珅身后那地方传来触感，和珅娇羞的赶紧说道  
“那和二你来帮我脱吧！”说罢松开手，让和二转过身，笑着看着他，等他帮自己脱衣服，  
这么久了，和珅是知道纪晓岚的，那混蛋就喜欢这么看着自己帮他脱衣服，什么也不说，就那么笑着看自己帮他一件件衣服全脱下来，然后再抱着自己颠鸾倒凤  
和二也不急，其实也有很大是害羞的成分在里面，一个扣子一个扣子慢慢解开，纪晓岚自己也享受这个过程“和二，你手真好看！”  
“呵，没你的好看”  
纪晓岚的手很好看，自己也十分喜欢，觉得天下最好看的手也莫过如此，特别是每次他来帮自己……真的是，净想那些东西  
和珅想着，不由得暗骂自己一声流氓，怎么想到他的手好看就是这种事啊！但眼前这情形，貌似自己不联想这些好像也不现实  
很快，纪晓岚就已经被和二“扒”个精光，纪晓岚看着和二脱完自己的衣服，顺势便将和二推倒，一根手指就伸了进去，和二顿时疼得叫了出来，纪晓岚赶紧关心道，“怎么了宝贝，弄疼你了?”  
疼是确实疼的，上次做还是去忠义祠那回，但和珅还是说道“没，没，咱俩好久没做了，有点不适应”  
“那我慢点?”  
和珅点了点头，身子完全软了下来，纪晓岚也温柔的慢慢开拓着，看着眼前明明很疼却还是忍住不敢有太大动作的人儿，眼里的温柔简直要溺死人，他在心里一遍遍告诉自己，这是他的，最好的和二，是他要用今后余生去疼的人  
和二下面已经开拓好了，毕竟太久没做了，纪晓岚慢慢地进去，和二还是疼，眼泪都流出了，但却还是很努力迎合纪晓岚，纪晓岚俯下身去抱住和二，用舌头舔去和珅的泪水，下身开始挺进，和二颤抖着，弱弱地对着身上的纪晓岚说道“晓岚，你要对我好，以后只这么对我一人好！”  
纪晓岚心都化了，“和二～！我答应你”简单一句，胜过千言万语，说完起身尽力温柔地抽插，力求给和二最棒的刺激和最好的自己  
和二呻吟着，一遍遍娇喘不段发出，断断续续喘道“岚岚，你……慢…慢…点，啊！……要…死…死…死了”和珅整个人都快说不出话了  
只是一遍遍地叫着“晓岚，晓岚”，纪晓岚也一遍遍地回应着“和二，我在呢”，和二疼得一遍遍叫，纪晓岚也一遍遍地回应，身下也一直抽插着，和二里面很热，肉壁也一直吞吸着纪晓岚的肉棒  
许久，纪晓岚快要去了，不由得加快了抽插速度，和二疼得更厉害了，却也还是一遍遍叫着“老纪，晓岚”，终于在和二的叫唤声中，老纪一股脑全交待在和二里面，和二也泄了出来，老纪抱着和二，让其枕着自己的手睡一会儿，“晓岚～！”和二叫到  
“怎么了？”纪晓岚轻轻抚摸着和二的脸  
“不管我以后怎样，你都要对我好，不许变的！”说着抱紧了纪晓岚  
“嗯！会的，一定，我爱你，和二”说完纪晓岚也搂紧了怀中的人“快去洗澡吧，不然你明天该肚子疼了，我看着也心疼”  
“不要嘛，你折腾得好累，不想起”  
“乖～！和二，去洗澡吧，我抱你去”  
“不要嘛～我想睡一会儿”  
“那就睡一会儿，等下我叫醒你”  
“嗯”说完便枕着老纪的胳膊睡着了  
“看来真的是累坏了，等下再叫他吧”说罢把头停靠在和二头上，望着窗外天上的圆月，“和二，我爱你，永远！”  
月光照进来，照在纪晓岚怀中睡着的和二，照在那一抹睡梦中嘴角的浅笑上——  
特别好看  
[完][完][完]

**Author's Note:**

> 重要的事情说三遍！！肝得我差点离开这个美丽的世界


End file.
